


断章-ABO-金球之夜黎明

by Knight_suki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-ABO-金球之夜黎明

一个试探性的吻落了下来，梅西闭上眼，感受着两瓣颤抖的唇瓣抵着他的眼皮，他抬起手，抚上alpha的脸颊，仰头让这个吻从纯洁的爱意变成了复杂的，染上了欲望的产物。

克里斯的呼吸凌乱起来，他的心脏自内侧击打着肋骨，像是恨不得跳到眼前的小个子身上一般，威士忌味道的信息素在屋内冲撞，他的脑后像是开了个洞，呼啦呼啦的灌着冷风，颤栗的寒意自颈后蔓延，腺体灼烧般的痛。

这可能不太好。

一个声音在他脑海中响起。

他要被迫发情了。

被酒精浸透的大脑似乎没办法处理这么复杂的信息，他仍旧整个人硬得像根木头，怀抱着软乎乎的beta却丝毫不敢做出任何侵略性的动作。

“也许……我误会了你的意思？”久久得不到回应，梅西向后退开，紧贴的唇瓣分离，克里斯的脑海中响起一声惨叫般的挽留。

也许不是所有人都想把喜欢发展成性。

梅西尴尬的想着，他试探的推了推alpha的手臂，想从这个令人难堪的环境中脱离，他不过是个没发育完全的，没有味道的beta，怎么会有alpha愿意接受他呢？

“不！”察觉到怀里的人要离开，克里斯几乎立刻的，用尽全力的收紧手臂，梅西猝不及防的被他勒得呛了一口气，哑着嗓子干咳起来，昏暗的屋内，alpha的眼睛开始发红，氤氲的信息素化作了无形的风暴。

他的目标要逃走了。

Alpha的本能与酒精达成一致，身材高大的alpha喉咙里咆哮一声一转身将beta按在了床上，他抓过床脚的领带，趁着beta忙着顺气的空当缠上对方的手腕，向上一拉，固定在了床头。

梅西被这一切的发展惊呆了，他拉了一下手腕，阿玛尼产出的领带用质量证明了自己高昂的价格。

做出这一切的alpha红着眼圈压在他的身上，下垂的眼尾为他的神情增添了气势，他可怜兮兮的将下巴压在梅西的胸口，亮晶晶的眼睛委屈的控诉着他，似乎随时要落下泪来。

我们究竟谁才是那个一直在胡来的魂淡？！梅西震惊的眨了眨眼。

“别丢下我。”夹着酒气的请求，如果没有配合着撕扯beta衬衫的暴力动作，也许这画面会激起足球先生的愧疚感，但此刻他被压得死死的，杜嘉班纳的修身西服在alpha粗暴的撕扯下哀叹一声爆开了扣子，beta雪白的胸腹暴露在空气中，几乎立刻就染上了一层薄红。

没开空调的室内有些冷，梅西打了个寒颤，他调动左腿，想要把身上的混蛋掀下去，但几乎同时，他就收到了一个红着眼圈的控诉眼神。

……哦，现在我是坏人了？他诧异的看着alpha噘着嘴，不开心的抽走他的腰带。

“克里斯，把我解开。”这算什么？即使他回应了刚才的告白，他也没想着被绑着双手按在从床上艹，这是什么见鬼的转折？

Alpha低低嗯了一声，从善如流的解开了他的裤链，利落的向下一扯，将整条裤子撸了下去。

“我一直觉得你讨厌我。”克里斯开口，他向上整个人压制着beta，醉醺醺的凑到对方耳畔，阿根廷人的耳垂软软白白的，他张口含在嘴里，吮吸着说着控诉的话。“当我想跟你告白的时候，你得到了……第……第二个金球奖……”夹杂着水声与热气的声音钻进耳畔，梅西的呼吸凌乱起来，alpha的右手不老实的抚上他的胸口，伴随着心跳的节奏揉捏起那个柔嫩的凸起来。

“嗯……啊……克里斯，别……”这太奇怪了，他是个beta，不是会孕育生命的Omega，但胸前酥麻扩散开的感觉令他弓起身体想要逃开。

“然后你得到了第三个，第四个金球奖……”

“唔！”

那只手用力的捏了一下，梅西闷哼一声，“这跟我得金球奖有什么关系！”他不满的回答，决定立刻把身上的醉鬼弄下去。

“我想和你是平等的……我们应该一样优秀，才能站在一起。”这句话夹杂的情绪实在太过低落了，空气中翻滚的信息素几乎要在屋内下起雨来。“你得到一个，我就要追一个……我不怕自己得不到那个奖，我知道我总能拿到的，但我害怕……”

我要让最好的我，和最好的你在一起。

Alpha将头埋在beta颈侧，酒精将他脆弱的一面暴露出来，他紧紧地抱着怀里的beta，胸腔震动着。

“我害怕那时候也许已经太迟了。”

屋内一瞬间沉默下来，梅西听到了葡萄牙人的心跳，绝望的，悲伤的，隔着胸腔，敲打在他的心口，他动了动手臂，想要给身上的家伙一个拥抱，但见鬼的领带阻止了他。

“我会等你。”他叹息般的开口，时间像是再次开始流动起来。“多久都等。”

颈侧氤氲的湿气仿佛散去了，alpha小兽般的在他耳畔蹭了蹭，对方撑起身子，眼圈红红，却亮晶晶的看着他。

“我还欠你三个金球奖。”alpha开口，笑容与期望重新回到了他的脸上。“能赊账吗？”

梅西以为自己今晚不会再更加惊讶了，但显然他低估了一个喝醉了的葡萄牙人，没能等到他回答，克里斯就低下头，含住他的唇瓣，补上了刚刚错过的吻，带着酒香的气息晕染着，梅西觉得脑子有点昏沉，他无法去在意在胸口作恶的那只是带起了怎样的电流，alpha的吻带着侵略性，像是在刚刚的对话中获得了默许般丢开了小心翼翼的节奏，克里斯的舌尖撬开他的牙关与他的纠缠着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的脸颊淌了下去，但梅西已经无暇顾及，他像是快要脱水的鱼，被剥夺着呼吸与水分，大脑昏昏沉沉的什么都无法思考。

一定是因为这见鬼的信息素。

他像是被迫灌了一瓶威士忌，全身烧红着，干涸滚烫，克里斯大发慈悲的在他因缺氧昏过去前放过了他，alpha向下，自脖颈起一路留下细密的吻痕，他将头埋在beta结实雪白的胸肌上，对着那颗艳红的乳粒眨了眨眼，梅西挫败的看着对方以一种过于天真的神情隔着那见鬼的东西看着他，然后张口含了进去。

艹。

阿根廷人在心底爆了粗口，明明对方才是年长的家伙，但酒精作用下令梅西觉得自己像是诱拐了个未成年。

‘未成年’显然没有意识到这一点，他卖力的，逗弄讨好着口中的乳粒，让白嫩的beta在自己身下颤抖着喘息。

“别……别舔了……”这感觉太诡异了，梅西下意识的挺着腰，他的勃起已经硬的发痛，浅色的内裤前端湿漉漉的泅了一片，而这水痕大有蔓延到克里斯衬衣上的趋势，alpha无辜的眨眨眼看着他，嘴里的舔弄丝毫没停，他的手向下，捉住了那个一直顶着自己的家伙，隔着布料轻柔的侍弄起来。

“我想舔。”克里斯的声音变得有些沙哑，同时他挑衅般的，用舌尖戳了一下红肿的乳粒，并满意的得到beta的一阵轻颤。“你一定不知道我想了多久。”他说着，手里的动作却没停，梅西被他压得死死的，只能被迫承受着对方的服侍，两个敏感带同时被刺激的感觉激得他呼吸凌乱的在床上徒劳的喘息挣扎。“我还想做更过分的事。”

紧绷的身体松懈下来了，梅西糟糕的瞪着身上的alpha，他被迫射在了自己的内裤里，见鬼的。“那就做，别磨蹭。”他恼火的说着，挑衅的用跨撞了一下对方硬挺的勃起，alpha楞了一下，跃跃欲试的舔了舔嘴唇。

糟糕。

好像说了不该说的。

被进入的感觉并不好，beta先天不足导致他无法像Omega一样分泌出润滑的液体，克里斯用他射出来的东西代替了，但还是不太够，alpha的凶器太超标，他们不得已用了床头柜的润滑液，即使这样在被进入的时候，梅西还是没能克制住的狠狠踢了一脚对方的腰侧，但这动作被一个顶弄激得走了形，alpha抓住他的脚踝，拉到眼前，轻轻的扭头吻了一下。

“我爱你。”他偏头这样说着，温柔的目光顺着下垂的眼尾糅合了月光流淌下来，空气中属于发情期alpha的信息素柔和起来，醇厚的酒香蔓延着，取代了方才尖锐呛人的味道。

这很不合理。

当快感一浪一浪的冲刷着理智时，梅西不解的想着，他们的身体过于契合，这一切像是恰好好处一样，他放任了醉酒的alpha胡来，对方的舌尖自尾椎开始向上一路舔吻着，最终停在了他颈后藏着腺体的地方。

Beta的腺体是未发育成熟的，没有味道，没有信息素，也不会产生激素，但它确实在那里，就像是阑尾一样无用。

梅西被正面向下的压在床上，他的腰部下陷，似的臀部上翘的弧线变得惊心，alpha粗大的性器肆无忌惮的顶弄着他，错觉版的，水声纠缠着肉体冲击声让被快感浸透的大脑产生了错觉，他像是个Omega一样被咬住了颈后，alpha锲而不舍的舔咬着他的皮肤，像是要刺激出下方的腺体来。

“克里斯……”本该沉溺快感的声音带着失落，alpha在渴求Omega，而他不是。

像是察觉到他的情绪，alpha停下了动作，他向前凑了凑，这令他进入得更深。

“我不想要Omega。”克里斯扳过他的脸，认认真真的注视着他。“我想要你。”他的性器顶着beta早已停止进化的生殖腔，在阿根廷人的肉体深处带起了火热的，撕裂般的痛。“我想要你成为我的，我一个人的。”冠部耐心的研磨着，beta全身颤抖冒出了冷汗。

“不……克里斯……”生理性的眼泪顺着眼角不受控的涌了出来，梅西几乎拉着绑在床头的领带想要向前逃开，但高大的alpha轻易阻止了他，对方紧紧抱住他，像是要用自己的身体停下他的颤抖，但这不过是表象，他的性器仍旧锲而不舍的撞击着闭合的生殖腔，任性又蛮不讲理。

我可能会死。

梅西忽然冒出了这个念头，内里带起的冰凉电流让他整个人手脚发麻，alpha委屈的看着他，眼圈红红的，仿佛在问为什么他在拒绝。

见鬼的我不是Omega！他几乎要暴躁的吼出来，却在对方难过的神情里败下阵来，他偏过头不去看对方的脸，负气般的咬住了扶在颈侧的那只手腕。

当生殖腔被打开时，梅西觉得自己已经死过一次了。

他的身体脱离了控制，灵魂像是脱出了体外，过量的快感随着alpha的闯入变得过载，对方粗大的性器冲撞着绝无可能被打开的生殖腔，他一瞬间不知道自己是感觉到寒意还是灼热。

“我的。”他听到克里斯这样说。

“里奥。”alpha喊着他的名字，俯下身再次咬住了他的颈后，巨大的结在beta的生殖腔内撑开，带着侵略与撕裂一切的决心，他的颈后被咬开，alpha的信息素注入进去，一往无前的仿佛不知道会在一天后消失一般。

“我爱你。”闹够了的alpha昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，梅西叹了口气，偏头蹭了蹭对方带着笑意的嘴角，被过度使用的身体有些糟糕，他记不清自己射了几次，但显然有点头晕。

一个兵荒马乱的夜晚。

他这样想着笑出了声。

听到声音的alpha紧了紧手臂将头埋进他的颈窝陷入更深层侧的睡眠，他小声的呢喃着对方的名字，像是得到了糖果的孩子。


End file.
